Dont look back
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Somethings going wrong with the past. And as the Cullens start to fade away, the truth is out. Now Bella has to rush against time, and stop whatever is stopping Edward from becoming a vampire...Yet, is this what Edward wants...does he want to stay?


Don't look back

Disclaimer: Hey all you twilight nutters out there. How you all doing? Well, this is my first Twilight fan fic and at the moment im as nervous as Jasper finding Alice had too much sugar last night. *shrugs* see, I even sound it. *rubs face* Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this story and will like to read it and see where it leads to. Please leave a review as I`ll only update that way, seeing as you're a real big, BIG new er…case. Lol so I guess….here we go "_Don't look back"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I looked carefully up at the ceiling, loving the way the spirals of the ceiling sprung out at me in crystal definition, each curve and swirl seemed to have it`s on shade and curves. I lifted my pale fingers upwards, mimicking the ceilings swirls. Much like people do? Humans, They have their personalities, figures and speech. Minds are also different. But what I am, well…that`s making a whole new definition. We, I and my "family" are what you humans love to call. Vampires. And we accompany your day to day life, so next time you want to annoy the teacher, make sure you're a good runner, not that that would help much. Anyway, I`ll stop with my annoying rant and move onto… more modern events. I guess you must have followed through my life from "_Stephnie Mayer". _Well I`m glad to say, nothing too bad has come up. But as always, I and trouble are not far away as Edward loves to say, and so something is bound to come up. Even if Edward keeps ignoring my nervousness and tries to cover it up with his heart stopping smile and annoying but joyous hugs that always make me feel comforted...Or is that just Jaspers presence? But I can`t help but notice…he can feel it to, we can all feel it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But Rosalie seems to have accepted me…in her own unique way. Though Jacob`s going to have to try a _little _harder, scrap that he`s going nowhere. So life in ----- is as normal. Fast and dazzling and im the queen of clumsyville as usual, much to Jacob`s humour. But Renesme's the star Dazzler of well…ever. She`s 10 now and it`s the year…something or other, all I know is where a few many years into the future from the last time you guys were with us. Though, my mum and dad are still around. Thank goodness, sometimes I wonder if I would, could ever live without them. But Edward`s always there to reassure me, and care for me as I care for him. Ha, love him insanely much. But some day`s I wonder if it`s enough, but I just think back to the day`s he looked over me and stayed by my side…no matter what. I shivered at the memory of the time I broke my leg, something`s you can never forget. Plus, he gets really annoyed whenever I say that, but you can`t blame me, we`ve been together over 70 years. But that attachment that keeps me glued to Edward is still there. And I plan on keeping it there. No matter what the option.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was briefly broken out of my reverie by a voice like honey

"Hey Spider monkey, Nessy Is wondering where you are" Edward walked over calmly, jumping over the bed that I was leaning against and pulled me into his lap. I leant back with a frown. _Damn nickname…_

"Oh really, has she lost her doll again" I asked, lacing my fingers with his.

"No, she`s wants to talk to you, something girly" Edwards nose crinkled up at the last bit, and I frowned wondering what it could be.

"But…I told her you were out, and that you`d be back soon." That caugh my attention, why would he say that?

"Why did you say that?" I asked, turning to face him with a confused expression.

"Well, because I wanted you to myself for a bit, you were like glue to her when she was young"

I wacked him playfully on the shoulder, smiling all the while so he knew it was a joke. I had greatly missed our alone sessions too

"Tsk. Edward, we`ve got…forever together, have we not? " I asked, playfully putting on his accent

"Well, until the apocalypse I guess, but yes. And you're rubbish at my accent" He concluded, nodding his head gently

"It was brilliant" I scoffed, looking up at him sneakily

"Bella, you sounded like a confused Irish person in Scotland."

Frowning at his abruptness I turned away from his glowing features instead to pout to the huge windows. I heard Edward breath out suddenly and then light fingers were dancing around my sides, in just the right way… I felt a giggle form in my chest but I struggled vainly to get out of his grip, Edward Cullen would not beat me in a tickle match. But he had a good grip around my waist. Damn, cute vampire that I love with all my Er…un-beating heart.

After 5 minutes of our wrestling/tickling match in which Edward won, only because he caused me to lose my concentration. Not that I have a short attention span or anything *cough, cough* I turned and stood up, holding out my hand for him to pick himself up with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I`ll come see you in a minute. It`s probably something over fanatic anyway, like no makeup or…a broken nail." Edward smiled pulling me gently to the door,.

*sigh*

"Fine, I`ll meet up with you later, I have a little score to settle with Jacob and Emmet first though."I smirked hiding my frown that was bursting to appear.

I looked closely at him, we hadn`t seen Jacob in about a week so why was Edward suddenly saying they were going to talk, after all, Jacob never left Renesme`s side. So it certainly was odd. But I nodded and swung my arms around his neck, lifting myself up slightly so I could kiss him gently on the lips, I couldn`t stay sad for long, not with Edward there with me, hell who could? Edward pulled back slightly and smiled his winning smile, and my heart faltered to start again.

"I see what you mean. Some of your kisses leave me dizzy…but always wanting more" I blushed inwardly, and smiled back.

"Next time, I`ll use that tack-tick" I said skipping out the door and saying a goodbye as my head disappeared from view.

"If you use that, we`ll need a room" Edward stated confidently

"Oh whatever for" I laughed, peering around the door frame, sticking my tongue out, loving the way his face brightened and his eyes seem to lighten up. _My guardian Angel_ Hit me for being gooey but sometimes, these things need to be said.

"Fine then, I`ll show you" He made a low growl in his throat that sounded hostile yet…not

He laughed and sprang towards me, before I could even get into a protective stance he was giving me a piggy back ride, like he used to when we went on that weird adventure. I can`t remember much but I know that was one of my favoured kisses that we shared there. God I miss my memories. We mucked about like this for the next few minutes, maybe even hours around the house. But I didn`t care, even when Rosalie threatened to bite us.

That was until Renesme found me, with her adorable eyes that no one could resist, pulled me away from Edward. Slowly I followed her and she pulled me into her bedroom and slipped the door closed behind her.

She skipped towards me in her summer dress, which was cloud white with feminine trainers that and laced swirls coming up from the heel, she truly was beautiful. This was supposedly the latest fashion and it swung beautifully around her. Seeing as her like this brought tears to my eyes for some reason and I thanked Esme for doing her hair into that lovely bow.

Renesme skipped up to me, placing herself heavily into my lap, letting out a childish giggle. Then she looked up at me and her amber eyes met mine, shining brightly like autumn yet they were troubled. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and held me close. Instantly worried about her actions I begged her to tell me what was wrong. Using different ways of coaxing her into telling me, after all, kids can be difficult. But finally I managed to get her to speak.

Let`s just say.

I forgot how much you can get on your mind. I was about to talk to her when a scream shattered the once silent house of the Cullen`s. This is where my trouble…begins.

_Yay! Fini. For now. Please review like crazy. I really want this story to do good Lol. I hope you all enjoy ()_


End file.
